Naruto's Bakunyuu Maid Protection
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When perverts known as Maid Masters begin stalking four attractive maids (Ai, Reisa, Asuna, and Miwako) from a maid cafe named Muko-Muko Maid Cafe in Akihabara, Naruto arrives to deal with the problem and earns not only their respect but their hearts as well. For Naruto's Birthday. Remake of Bakunyuu Maid Kari/Gari. AU. Please R&R.


I'm back with the 3rd installment in my **_Naruto/Hentai_** and this story will be a remake of the rape hentai known as **_Bakunyuu Maid Kari _**AKA**_ Bakunyuu Maid Gari_**. Now, as most of you probably know by now, it was always my intent to have the infamous rape hentai named **_Helter Skelter: Hakudaku no Mura _**as the third installment in the series and I was originally set to work on it this previous month but then I discovered that two new episodes were coming out at the end of the previous month and the end of this month as well. How was I supposed to know that there were going to be new episodes after four years since it aired? Bottom line is I'll simply wait for the new episodes to air so I can see if the hentai will have a happy ending or be a sad one that will make my eventual remake of it all the more satisfying to write.

Fortunately, my long-time collaborator **Sketchfan **suggested that I remake **_Bakunyuu Maid Kari_** since given I was finally prepare to write **_Helter Skelter _**this month, I'd feel pretty bad since most of my **_Naruto/Hentai _**fans were expecting a rapist-beatdown and this will deliver just that. So enjoy!  
>Summary: When maid stalking's occur in Akihabara are carried out a lecherous organization known as the Maid Masters, Naruto travels there to get to the bottom of things and protect the attractive maids of Muko-Muko.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto _**or **_Hentai _**of any kind.  
>Note: In this adaptation, Reisa's actual name is Reisa Suzuki instead of Hanako, which will be her maid name.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a late night in Akihabara and businesses were shutting down for the night. A maid café by the name of Muko-Muko Maid Café was also closing down and many maids were leaving for home.<p>

In the closing restaurant, one maid walked out the back with some trash in her hand and walked down the steps. She had short, wavy pink-haired woman with pale green eyes and she wore a dark purple maid's outfit with a low cut shirt that displayed her impressive cleavage through revealing strings and she placed the trash in the dumpster.

Suddenly, the maid, Asuna, spun around once she heard someone clear their throat and she looked to see a man leaning in the shadows behind her. Like most people would react, she placed her hand on her heart and looked at him closely.

Since he was in the shadows, she couldn't make out his appearance that good and all she saw was that he had brown hair and wore glasses. After catching her breath, she looked at the man and he smiled at her.

"Yes?" Asuna asked.

"You're Asuna-san from Muko-Muko, aren't you?" The man asked.

"Um, yes I am." Asuna said before the man walked closer while holding out a piece of paper to her.

"I'm a huge fan. May I have your have autograph?" The man asked before Asuna accepted the paper and smiled.

"Is that all? Sure." Asuna said and she signed the paper before the man smiled.

"Thank you." The man said before Asuna smiled at him before she went back inside and the man smiled at her. Later, Asuna picked up her purse and left the restaurant before beginning to walk through the street.

She walked through the street and later, she heard rapid footsteps behind her. Judging from how fast they sounded, whoever was following her couldn't be good and she began to march forward.

Without even turning around, Asuna knew her pursuer was now hot on her heels and she sped around a corner. The panicked maid pressed herself against the wall and remained still as she watched a short man run past the corner.

Once he had left, she sighed before the man whose autograph she had given earlier appeared behind her wearing a purple domino mask and a black suit with a red bowtie. She spun around and gave a loud shriek of terror as he swung a medieval knife at her chest that only severed her strings.

Covering her bosom, she managed to dodge the hand of another man with a larger yet fatter build as she ran into the night covering her breasts. The men in domino mask only retreated into the darkest of the alleyways as their would-be prey escaped; though their goal was far from over.

_A week later_

Since Asuna was attacked, a series of maid-stalking had begun throughout the Akihabara area and though police were looking into the crimes, no results had any success upon finding the supposed attackers.

Asuna had left the restaurant and interestingly, only three other maids were nearly abducted out of many other maids who were left alone. Meanwhile, a blonde man of 5'9 walked to the restaurant and he wore sunglasses along with a brown mustache that was actually false despite seeming real.

He wore a black leather jacket with a blue undershirt along with size 13 black boots and he smiled as he entered the restaurant. The moment he entered, he was greeted by an amazingly busty blonde maid with reddish-brown eyes who wore a low cut purple maid's outfit with black stockings along with a white apron tied around her waist and she cheerfully smiled at him.

"Welcome home, Master!" The blonde maid, her maid name being Hanako, said to the man and he smiled at her before welcoming him.

"Nice to meet you." The man said before being escorted to a seat and Hanako smiled.

"Another maid will be here shortly to take your order." Hanako smiled before walking away and the man smiled as he looked at the menu. He looked over the tip of the menu and happened to eye the exact same man who attacked Asuna the previous week.

Though the stare didn't mean anything, the man's eyes began looking around through the place and he eyed potentially suspicious men. He eyed the man again and before anything else could happen, he looked up from the menu to see a radiant maid standing next to the table and couldn't believe his eyes that such a woman existed.

_*What's Your Flava by Craig David plays*_

The maid had long red-orange hair that ended at her back with purple eyes and a red bow on the back on her head with several red bows on her red maid's outfit with her huge chest just inches from his face. She smiled a heartwarming smile on her face as she stared at the man and a blush appeared on his face.

"What would you like to order, master?" The orange-haired maid, Ai Miori, said and the man just stared at her for moment before snapping back into reality.

"Uh, well uh, I'll take the special." The man said before Ai wrote it down.

"All righty, then." Ai smiled at the man before leaving towards the kitchen with the order and the man's heart thumped inside his chest. Never before had he seen someone so hot and smiled as he held the menu to observe the other man again.

He eyed the bespectacled man as he spoke to another busty maid with dark purple hair and blue eyes with the maid name Yuzuki. Just then, Ai came back out the kitchen with a sweet bun on a plate in her hand and a fishcake on the other as her eyes looked over to the man talking to Yuzuki.

"Ah, Segawa-san, it's nice to see you again!" Ai happily greeted the bespectacled man, Segawa.

"Hi, Ai-chan." Segawa smiled at Ai.

"Segawa-san is the editor of a magazine!" Ai said to Yuzuki.

"So, you're a journalist?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yes, but not that important." Segawa humbly said.

"He's investigating a certain crime." Ai smiled.

"A crime?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yes, the stalking incident this restaurant has been going through recently. After hearing what happened to Asuna-san, I just had to help." Segawa said.

"It's really scary." Ai said with a nervous look on her.

"Though the police are looking into it, I'd like to catch the criminals myself." Segawa said and Ai's smile reappeared.

"You're our knight in shining armor, that's for sure!" Ai smiled before turning her attention back to the man with sunglasses and returned to him. She placed the fishcake and sweet bun in front of him while continuing to smile.

"Enjoy, Master! Will you need anything else?" Ai asked.

"No, thank you, I'm good." The man said while slightly lowering his sunglasses to reveal his blue eyes and he winked at Ai. She giggled in response and left to take other orders before the man began to eat his meal.

Soon, he finished and left a good tip before Ai came back. She looked at the generous tip and looked to the man beginning to leave.

"Wow! Thanks a lot!" Ai smiled at the man.

"No problem, keep up the good work." The man said and Ai giggled at him before walking away. As she walked away, the man couldn't help but notice a small paper that had her cellphone number fall out of the pockets on her apron and he picked up the paper.

He didn't see Ai anymore but walked to the manager's office and knocked on the door. A bespectacled man with dark olive hair and brown eyes wearing a work shirt with a black tie opened the door.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The manager, Koya Murasaki, asked and the man with sunglasses handed the small piece of paper to him.

"One of the maids' dropped this. Mind giving it back to her for me?" The man asked as Koya accepted the paper and sighed.

"Thank you so much. With all this Maid Masters madness going on, I was beginning to doubt I'd find someone so honest." Koya smiled.

"Don't mention it." The man nodded.

"Wait, I'd like her to know you did this. May I ask your name, sir?" Koya asked.

"My name is Earl." The man answered.

_*My Name is Earl Theme plays*_

Earl and Koya looked around in confusion as to where the theme had come from.

"What on earth was that?" Koya asked.

"Beats me but take care." Earl said as he left and Koya walked to the locker room to see all of Ai, Yuzuki (her actual name being Miwako Shirasaki) and Hanako (actually named Reisa Suzuki) exit it. Ai now wore a pink off the shoulders shirt along short blue skirt and her black bra straps could be seen on her shoulders and Miwako wore a cream-colored jacket over a sleeveless white shirt with a red scarf on her neck with a red dress with a yellow skirt on top with a gold chain-belt.

As for Reisa, she wore a blue button-up shirt with a white collar and black pants with a small necklace. Notably, the cheerful look that was on her face earlier had vanished and she now had a blank yet serious look.

"Ai-san, one of the customers brought this to me." Koya said as he handed Ai the paper and she gasped before taking it.

"Thanks a bunch. Which customer was it?" Ai asked.

"He had blonde hair, a leather jacket and sunglasses. He said his name was Earl." Koya said.

_*My name is Earl theme song plays* _

"What on earth was that?" Miwako asked as she looked around for the source of the aforementioned music to no success.

"I haven't a clue." Koya said while scratching his head in confusion and Reisa continued walking.

"You mean that cute guy with the sunglasses and mustache?" Ai asked.

"That's him." Koya said.

"Ai, you should really be careful not to carry your info like that. If that fell into one of those Maid Masters' hands, your life could be a living nightmare." Miwako advised.

"You're right but I'm prepared for those creepy bastards." Ai said as she opened her purse to reveal a Taser and mace spray.

"Clever thinking but there's no telling just how these criminals think." Miwako said.

"We've to fight back somehow or those Maid Masters will keep coming at us." Ai said.

"She has a point, Yuzuki. Unless we take action against them, they'll undoubtedly pursue us." Reisa said.

"Ai, listen to me, you must not act alone." Miwako cautioned.

"Got it." Ai said before Reisa walked forward.

"Goodnight, Reisa-kun." Koya said.

"Goodnight." Reisa said as she left the restaurant and Ai and Miwako proceeded to take their leave as well.

"Goodnight, Chief." Ai said.

"Take care, Murasaki-san." Miwako said before she and Ai departed the restaurant. Once they had left, Koya went back into his office and shut the door.

He sat at his desk and began dialing a number on his phone. After he got in contact with someone, he smiled and whispered into it.

"They're on the move." Koya said.

_Outside the restaurant_

Having walked out the restaurant, Ai walked through the streets and was unaware that Earl was watching her from a nearby rooftop. Unbeknownst to Ai, Earl trailed after her and she passed a warehouse that caught his attention.

Three men left the building and Earl looked at them while observing them as he lowered his sunglasses. The first man was lanky with long brown hair that obscured the right half of his half with a mole on the other side and he wore a red jacket with blue pants while the second man, the same short man who chased after Asuna a week ago, wore a button-up indigo shirt with tan pants.

Finally, the third man, the overweight friend of Segawa, wore a turquoise high-collar shirt with a white undershirt and blue pants with short brown hair. The men split up and Earl ran to another rooftop.

Back with Ai, she walked home and heard footsteps not far away from her. She placed her hand in her purse and readied the Taser.

_"Come and get it, you bastards." _Ai thought as the footsteps sped up and the orange-haired woman turned around to see the short man. She pulled out the mace spray and charged at the man before spraying his eyes with the pepper-scented.

The short man yelled as Ai sprayed him and he fell into a nearby alley. Ai stood over the man and held the Taser tightly as she readied herself to attack once more.

"So you finally decided to show your ugly face, you maid stalker!" Ai said and the short man groaned as a red domino mask fell out of his pocket.

_"A red domino mask; just like Asuna said!" _Ai thought to herself as she realized that the short man was part of the Maid Masters and prepared to spray him with mace as the least she could do was subdue one of them before calling one of the police. Suddenly, the Maid Master with the red jacket managed to sneak behind Ai and tightly grabbed her arms.

Ai yelped as he held her arms together as the obese Maid Master tied her arms together with a rope and before she could yelp; her captor held a switchblade in front of her throat. She froze in fear and began to sweat nervously.

"Behave yourself and drop everything." The lanky Maid Master said and Ai complied by dropping her purse and Taser as the overweight Maid Master help the shorter one onto his feet. He managed to stand before limped in the process as he stared at Ai's bosom and the overweight Maid Master almost drooled while doing the same.

"Her body's more amazing than I thought it would be." The lanky Maid Master said as he looked down Ai's shirt and stared into her cleavage. Ai's body froze with fear as she shivered from seeing the obese Maid Master's erection form within his pants and she knew that her captor was likely no different.

"The boss didn't give us the go-ahead. Are you sure this it's okay?" The short Maid Master said and the obese Maid Master started breathing heavily as he stared at Ai's chest. He gripped his zipper and started to pull it down as he approached Ai.

"I can't wait for that shit! Hold her legs!" The obese Maid Master said and before his lanky friend could hold up Ai's legs, Earl pounced onto him from a nearby fence. He slammed his boot into the back of his head before flipping backwards and tossing the thin Maid Master into a garbage can.

Ai, who had been freed the second Earl kicked her captor, ducked as he flew over her and kicked the short Maid Master headfirst into a window. As the orange-haired woman looked up, she saw Earl standing in front of her and he stared down the obese Maid Master.

"Ai-chan, are you alright?" Earl said.

"Uh-huh." Ai managed to say and Earl looked back to the other two Maid Masters beginning to move. He tightened his fists and clenched his teeth together before jumping at the obese Maid Master.

_*Crash (remix) by Mephisto Odyssey/Static-X plays*_

Earl flew forward before punching the obese Maid Master in the stomach and giving him a roundhouse kick to the head less than a moment afterward when he lurched over in pain. The fat man crashed against a wall before Earl targeted the lanky man and gave his chin a deadly uppercut before picking up his discarded switchblade.

He stabbed the Maid Master in his shoulder before jumping over him and slamming both his feet onto his shoulders; breaking the man's shoulder blades. The would-be-rapist yelled in pain before Earl brought his elbow down onto the back of his neck and he toppled over before the mustache-man slammed his knee into his nose with bone crushing force.

As he started to fall, Earl caught him by his face and punched the back of his head. As Earl started to pummel the Maid Master's face, Ai sat in amazement and watched her rescuer kick her former captor's ribs before finally allowing him to keel over.

He spun around and grabbed the short Maid Master, who attempted to sneak away. Earl slammed his boot into the short man's face before jumping over him and brought his fist down onto his back.

The short Maid Master collapsed before Earl kicked him onto his back and grabbed his collar before yanking him to his feet. He threw his head back and viciously head-butted the man before dropping him.

Gripping the back of his shirt, Earl drove his face through a nearby window before slamming him onto the ground on his front and placed his foot on his back. He grabbed the Maid Master's arms and began pulling them backwards while applying intense pressure on him.

The short man yelled in pain as Earl held onto his forearms and pressed his foot against his back until his arms were broken with a loud snap. As he screamed in agony, Earl let go of his arms and slammed his face into the ground.

He lie motionless as Earl's eyesight wandered over to the sole remaining Maid Master as he recovered and he looked at his defeated friends. The obese man began to panic but it was too late as Earl kicked him into the fence with blinding speed and he jumped in front of him.

In a cowardly fashion, the obese man punched at Earl but he caught his fists and effortlessly broke them. The Maid Master yelled in pain before Earl gave his jaw a left hook and punched his abdomen.

Earl dropped to his knees and did a spin-kick that sent the obese pervert onto his back. As he attempted to get back to his feet, he found his attacker's foot stomping on his head an excessive amount of times before bringing his foot down onto the man's stomach and he dragged him onto his feet.

The mustached man released the obese Maid Master before he attempted to run away and looked back at Earl. He slid between his legs and gave his kneecaps a brutal kick that fractured them.

The obese Maid Master yelled as he fell to his knees and only received an uppercut to the chin that knocked him into the air. Earl jumped into the air and did a swift kick to the man's stomach before he flew into an open dumpster, which closed once the Maid Master landed inside.

Earl landed safely on the ground and looked at the defeated Maid Masters before looking to Ai, who looked at him with an amazed smile. He walked over to her and tore the rope apart with his hands.

"Ai-chan, are you alright?" Earl asked and Ai turned around to hug him affectionately. He blushed at the orange-haired beauty's great bosom pressing on him and she rubbed her head on his heart.

"Earl, thank you so much!" Ai smiled as she hugged him and he patted her back.

"No problem, Ai-chan." Earl said.

"Say, how do you know my name?" Ai asked.

"I overheard that Segawa guy talking to you back at the diner and that's how I learned your name." Earl said to Ai before separating from her and standing up. He crouched next the short Maid Master and touched his head for a few minutes. Before Ai could ask him what he was doing, nearby police sirens were ringing nearby and Earl jumped to his feet.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ai asked before Earl gently framed her face and stroked her cheek.

"I'm not too sure the police would be too happy to find a vigilante is giving them a hand with these Maid Masters so I'd better run but don't worry. You and your maid friends will be rid of these bastards before you know it; I promise you that." Earl smiled as he gave her a thumbs up sign and Ai smiled as the sirens drew closer before he ran to the fence. As a possible way of enforcing his statement, he hopped onto the unconscious lanky Maid Master's shoulders and jumped over the fence with so much force that he slumped over.

Ai smiled after Earl as he vanished into the night and looked to see the bright lights around the corner. She stood up as she heard the police approaching and readied herself to tell them what had happened.

_The Next Day_

Ai sat on an outdoor bench at her college next to Miwako and she was writing on her notebook paper. Her friend looked to her with concern and watched her draw.

"Ai, is that true?" Miwako asked; having just heard the tale of Earl rescuing Ai from certain perversion.

"Yes, right when those perverts had me cornered, Earl-kun jumped out of nowhere and started beating them left and right. It was like something out of a Kung-Fu movie." Ai said.

"And he said he's planning to go after the other Maid Masters?" Miwako asked.

"That's what he said and looking at how he beat up those bastards, I believe him." Ai said as she drew pictures in her sketchbook and Miwako looked at the sketchbook to see she was drawing manga. Normally, AI drew manga sketches with maid fetishes and used ideas she had from working at the maid café.

Today, she was drawing pictures of a mustached man resembling Earl defending a frightened maid from some men wearing masks similar to the Maid Masters. Miwako sighed at Ai using the event as a story and she smiled at her work once she was done.

"Take a look." Ai said as she presented the sketchbook to Miwako, who read through it.

"I haven't a clue how you can write anything related to last night." Miwako said.

"Well, that's the markings of any story writer; use real-life scenarios and use them in a story." Ai smiled.

"Yes, but it's still nerve-wrecking to think that if Earl hadn't shown up, you would have…" Miwako trailed off in shock at just the thought of the Maid Masters assaulting her dear friend and Ai placed her hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Miwako and patted her shoulder in a calming fashion.

"I know but Earl-kun…I'm glad he came when he did." Ai sighed with a smile on her face.

"Me, too." Miwako looked to her friend and Ai looked into the distance.

"I just know he's out there somewhere." Ai smiled with a dreamy look on her face and Miwako smiled at her friend as she was probably daydreaming about Earl. She looked at the manga and read through it with amusement before finding it enjoyable to read.

"So, Ai?" Miwako asked.

"Hmm?" Ai muttered as she looked to Miwako.

"What happened to the Maid Masters after Earl knocked them out?" Miwako asked.

"They were arrested right after I told them what happened." Ai said.

"Did they believe you about Earl?" Miwako asked.

"I really don't know but since they didn't ask me too much about the bruises the Maid Masters got, I guess they might believe me." Ai said and they continued chatting until it was time to go to work. As they passed by Koya's office, they didn't hear him talking on the phone and he spoke with anger in his voice.

"They never came back?! What happened?!' Koya asked

_"Apparently, someone managed to beat all three of them up and turn them in." _Segawa's voice answered from the phone.

"Who could have done that?" Koya asked.

_"In any case, we'll proceed as plan with our next victim." _Segawa said.

"Yes, sir." Koya responded

Back with Ai and Miwako, they entered the locker room to find Reisa changing into her maid costume. She looked to Ai and Miwako for a moment before getting back into her outfit.

"Good afternoon." Reisa said to the two.

"Reisa-san, I've some good news about the Maid Masters!" Ai said and Reisa stared at her with a blank look on her face.

"What good news could possibly be related to them?" Reisa asked.

"Earl-kun saved me from three of them last night." AI excitedly said and Reisa stopped dressing.

"What?" Reisa asked.

"Last night, three of them cornered me and Earl-kun jumped out of nowhere before beating all of them up faster than I can blink." Ai said.

"Is that so?" Reisa said. Despite the fact she trusted Ai; she found it strange that a customer she served would save her out of the blue and against three criminals.

"You bet!" Ai said.

"Are you sure that he wasn't stalking you himself and just saving you to take your guard down so he could follow you himself?" Reisa skeptically asked.

"No way! He said he was going save us all by fighting all those Maid Masters and I believe him." Ai said.

"Very well, then." Reisa said as she finished dressing and left the locker room to get to work. Ai pouted and Miwako patted her shoulder.

"Reisa-san's probably nervous from the Maid Masters." Miwako said.

"I'm sure she'll relax once they're all down for the count." Ai said before she and Miwako proceeded to don their maid attires. As Ai worked, she looked around the restaurant and had expected to see Earl.

Though he wasn't at the restaurant, Ai had a feeling he was close by and continued to work with a smile on her face from just thinking he was out there somewhere. She couldn't be more right as Earl was actually in a nearby bookstore and keeping an eye on the restaurant.

Later during the lunch hour, Ai, Miwako, and Reisa sat in the break room and drank coffee while observing the news. Reisa saw that Ai was telling the truth once she saw the beaten three Maid Masters and the orange-haired woman conformed that her would-be assailants to her.

Though the police reports said Ai had been unharmed, she still was skeptical about Earl rescuing her and only agreed to half of what she had been told. Later on, Reisa stood in her undergarments in the locker room as she placed her maid outfit in her locker and closed it.

"Reisa-san, we're done." Miwako said as she and Ai entered the locker room.

"Good work." Reisa said before both her fellow maids started to undress and change into their normal clothes.

"Thanks." Miwako said.

"So, Earl said he was going to attack the Maid Masters?" Reisa said to Ai.

"That's right!" Ai smiled.

"Well, don't let your guard down." Reisa said.

"How so?" Miwako asked.

"Well, he can't be everywhere at once and they're sure to come after you again." Reisa said as Ai and Miwako finally dressing in their regular attire.

"Don't worry; I'm still ready for those nutcases." Ai said as she patted her purse; not letting the previous night's event scare her into becoming defenseless. She nodded to herself and looked to Miwako and Reisa with a thumbs-up.

"Well, then, keep on guard then." Reisa said.

"You, too, Reisa-san." Miwako said.

"I shall do just that." Reisa said.

"Well, then, goodbye, Reisa-san." Miwako and Ai said before heading for the door.

"Goodnight." Reisa said as her fellow maids left the room and she headed to the facility shower room. Once she was inside a stall, she lathered her hair with the water and closed her eyes as she did so.

Once she started lathering her breasts, Reisa looked into the glass wall and rubbed her chest together as she washed them. Unbeknownst to her, the wall was actually a two-way mirror and on the other side was a dark room slightly lightened by the opposing room.

As Reisa washed herself, she hadn't a clue that Koya stood in the room with his hand pressed against the mirror and his pants were around his ankles as he stroked his erection from seeing her naked body. He observed the blonde maid's curvy form and heavily panted with excitement.

"Reisa…" Koya panted as his cum burst from his manhood and splattered on the mirror. He moaned before continuing to watch Reisa shower until she wrapped herself in a towel and left to dry off.

Once she was dried off, Reisa put her clothes on and picked up her purse before leaving the locker room. She walked past Koya's office and notice he wasn't there before deciding to be on her way.

_Elsewhere_

Ai arrived home and looked around to see that no one had followed her. She nodded that no one had followed her and looked up at a nearby rooftop.

She saw that Earl was standing up there and both of them smiled back at each other. The man turned around and looked back at Ai.

Knowing he was out hunting the Maid Masters, Ai blew a kiss in his direction before going inside her house and he grinned at her affectionate gesture before proceeding to leave.

_Meanwhile_

Reisa walked through a dark alley and she looked back as she heard a bump. There was nothing there and she turned with a relaxed smile before she slowly chucked while shaking her head.

_"I really am letting this Maid Master business get the best of me." _Reisa thought to herself and little did she know her worries were accurate as a Maid Master with short brown hair appeared from an alley behind her. He gripped Reisa's arms and before she could yell out, Koya appeared wearing a Maid Master domino mask placed a rag on her mouth.

Her screams were muffled and before the rag could suffocate her into unconsciousness, a lengthy set of chains wrapped around both of the Maid Masters' ankles from the opposing alley. Both sets yanked the men into the nearby alley and Reisa gasped for breath before looking to where her assailants were.

She looked to see Earl kneeing Koya's ribs before he started thrashing his head on some trash cans and threw him into a set of them. He grabbed the other Maid Master and kicked him on the right side of his head.

The man reeled back before Earl flipped him into the air and Reisa phoned the police in the meantime. Earl met the Maid Master in the air before punching his side and he flew onto Koya.

Koya groaned in pain before Earl flew down and slammed his boot down onto the Maid Master's back with so much strength that the green-haired man even felt the pain. As the Maid Master screamed, Earl kicked off Koya and he flew back into a wall before he found himself being strangled by his attacker.

Earl lifted him into the air and gave his jaw a vicious left hook that sent him flying into a wall. The Maid Master hit the back of his skull and fell to the ground unconscious.

Koya scrambled to his feet and found Earl standing in front of him a second later. Reisa watched as he punched Koya and he flew onto his back.

Earl began stomping on Koya's chest and grabbed the back of his head before slamming his face into the ground. Reisa listened to Koya's grunts and realized his true identity with shock.

_"That poor man…was lowering himself to this." _Reisa thought to herself before Earl's last kick sent Koya rolling onto his chest. Next, two sets of chains fell out of Earl's sleeves and he cracked his chain at Koya's knees.

With one whip of the chains, Koya's knees were broken and Earl skillfully managed to slide a chain underneath the green-haired man's body before flinging him towards the alleyway. As he flew towards Reisa, Earl swiftly yanked him back and slammed him against wall a second before swinging his free chain against Koya's ribs.

A crack was heard and Koya gasped for air before falling onto his side while groaning in pain. Earl proceeded to uncoil the chain from his body and punched his face before slamming his head into the ground again.

With that, Earl swung both chains over his head until they rotated like helicopter blades and slammed them down onto the back of Koya's legs with a loud metallic rattle. Though unseen, Koya's body had many bruises from internal bleeding and Earl looked to the other unconscious Maid Master before looking to Reisa.

"Are you ok?" Earl asked and Reisa finally got a good look at her rescuer.

"You're the guy from yesterday. You're Earl, correct?" Reisa asked.

"That's right, Hanako." Earl said before she approached him and both looked down at Koya as they stared at him in disdain. He turned onto his back and pulled his mask off his face as he looked up at her bosom.

"Reisa…" Koya said as he feebly reached for Reisa's foot and Earl stamped his hand with his boot. The green-haired man, full of pain, lost consciousness and Reisa shook her head at him.

"Sorry it had to come to this…him being your boss and all." Earl said.

"I've no reason to feel any sympathy for him if he actually lowered himself to this; only pity." Reisa said and before she and Earl could talk some more, they heard police sirens.

"Goodbye, Hanako…Reisa, whichever." Earl said before heading to a nearby wall.

"Wait!" Reisa said and Earl looked back to her.

"Don't worry; the Maid Masters' days are numbered. You'll see." Earl said as he blitzed up the wall and jumped onto the top of the building before disappearing. Reisa stood speechless as she looked after him and stared down at her unconscious boss with venom in her eyes.

She looked back to where Earl was and she looked into the distance with a tentative look. Despite knowing little about him, she could now see why Ai had taken a shine to him and looked as the police arrived on the scene.

_Hours later_

In the basement of a decrepit warehouse, Segawa growled in anger as he watched the news with his sole remaining subordinate, a short man with brown-haired, about the battered Koya and his partner in jail. After the news of his other three henchmen getting beat up the previous night trying to assault Ai, this was more than he could take and the fact that the police once again stated that the would-be victim claimed a vigilante with unique martial arts came to her rescue infuriated him to no lengths.

Segawa's plan had been too first abduct each of Asuna, Ai, Reisa, and Miwako one-by-one before having them gang-raped by himself and henchmen to the point of where they willingly craved the sex from them; thus killing any chances of them reporting them to the law enforcements. With Asuna having gone into hiding for a while, Segawa focused his efforts on capturing Miwako, Ai, and Reisa since they were the most well-endowed and attractive alongside from her out of the dozens of maids working there.

But Earl rescuing the maids' each time had drastically sabotaged his plans and his attention now fell to Miwako. He stood up and punched the TV screen before turning around.

"We'll proceed as planned." Segawa said while ignoring his bleeding hand for the time being.

"Yes, sir." The other Maid Master answered before he and his leader planned their next move.

_The next day_

"What?! The chief was a Maid Master?" Ai shouted in disbelief to Reisa, who sat on a bench at the park where they were joined by Miwako and Asuna; the recent news of Maid Master plots being foiled having encouraged her to come out of hiding. Since Koya had been arrested, Muko-Muko Maid Café had been temporarily closed down until further notice and the four women discussed the Maid Masters with Asuna considering returning to work at the place.

"Don't shout it out like that." Reisa said.

"But, Reisa-san…" Ai said.

"You needn't worry, Ai. I'm just grateful Earl arrived when he did." Reisa said.

"Isn't he the most handsome guy ever?" Ai smiled and Reisa looked away with a small blush on her face.

"Never mind that." Reisa said.

"Oh, come on, Reisa-san." Ai smiled and Reisa placed her hand on her cheek to hide her blush.

"Since the café needs a new manager, what will you do now?" Asuna asked.

"That's a good question." Miwako responded.

"I've got it! Reisa-san, why don't you become the new manager?" Ai said.

"Why do you suggest I be the one?" Reisa asked.

"Because you're the number-one maid we have and you're smart enough to do it." Ai said.

"She does make a solid point, Reisa-san." Miwako answered and Reisa thought it through.

"Very well, I shall take the position until further notice." Reisa answered.

"Miwako-san, if I return to working at the restaurant, will you still work with us?" Asuna asked Miwako; the truth being that she was the heir of a wealthy family and lived in a massive mansion with countless servants of her own. In fact, one of the main reasons Miwako had taken the job as a maid was to help prevent Ai from having to take double-shifts that would interfere with her remaining college work.

"More than likely so since I enjoy the job." Miwako said.

"Good to know but getting back to Earl, what's he look like?" Asuna asked.

"He's a tall blonde guy with a mustache and a black leather jacket with sunglasses." Reisa explained.

"Plus, he knows some awesome martial art skills that I've only seen on TV." Ai smiled.

"Is that so?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, he fights unlike any other person I've ever seen." Reisa said.

"Do you know where he is now?" Asuna asked.

"I wish I did since I can almost feel there's more to him than I actually know about him." Ai said.

"Of course, you do. You've only met him once." Miwako said.

"Twice, I actually saw him last night." Ai said.

"Was he protecting you again?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, he was." Ai smiled and the four continued to talk about the restaurant until they parted. Shortly afterwards, Miwako went to the local sports club and swam in a blue pretzel bikini as she did some swimming exercises.

Once she did a fair amount of them, she swam to the edge of the pool and began to climb up the steps. Just then, a hand gently held touched her hand and she looked up to see Segawa wearing a red speedo.

"Need a hand?" Segawa smiled.

"Oh, hi, Segawa-san, thank you." Miwako said as he assisted her in climbing out the pool. She sat on a nearby plastic pool chair and dried herself off after she removed her swim cap.

"Here you go." Segawa said as he handed her a cocktail glass and sat on another pool chair.

"Thank you." Miwako said as she drank it and didn't notice the sly look in Segawa's eye as she did. They talked and spoke about the recent vigilante events.

"Ever since I mentioned those people, you and your friends have had a rough time." Segawa sadly said.

"Oh, it's not your fault at all." Miwako said.

"I want you to have faith in me; I'm on your side, after all." Segawa said.

"I know that but…" Miwako answered before Segawa placed his hands on her shoulders in a supporting fashion.

"If there's anything I can do, please tell me. It's hard to see you suffer like this." Segawa said and Miwako smiled before noticing his hand was wrapped in bandages.

"That injury…" Miwako said.

"Oh, this? It's just an injury I got, I'll be fine." Segawa said while shrugging off his injury.

"I see. You'd better be more careful." Miwako said and after more minutes passed, she started to feel faint.

"Is there something wrong?" Segawa said as Miwako placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Yes, I feel slightly faint." Miwako said.

"May I drive you home?" Segawa asked.

"That's kind of you but I'd better phone home and ask them to pick me up." Miwako said.

"I insist." Segawa said before Miwako stood up.

"I'll be all right. Goodbye, Segawa-san." Miwako said as she walked to the locker room and opened her locker. She reached for her cellphone in her clothes and before she could dial the number for one of her servants to pick her up, she lost consciousness as she slumped over to the floor in the empty room; unaware that the second-to-last Maid Master lurked in the shadows.

_Two hours later_

Miwako was in the basement of the Maid Masters' hideout and was tied to a bed with her arms above her head with her feet tied with both ends of it. Asuna, who had been captured during a walk, was tied to a pole undressed with her hands restrained and she squealed in terror as Segawa and his lackey entered the room wearing nothing but their masks.

Seeing Segawa's face again made Asuna tremble with fear and she whimpered as he and his lackey approached her and Miwako. Since they finally captured their original intended target, they planned to have their way with her first before finishing up with Miwako.

"Welcome to your new home." Segawa smiled at the frightened maid as he approached her with his manhood awake and sweated poured down her forehead. Suddenly, a boom was heard and both of the Maid Masters' attention was drawn away from the pink-haired woman.

Just then, the door was kicked open and Earl jumped through the door. He launched chains from his sleeves and wrapped them around both of the Maid Masters' necks.

As they gasped for air, Earl leaped forward and gave a split kick that sent them flying apart while simultaneously severing his chains from his wrists. Segawa hit a locker headfirst while the other Maid Master flew into a wall and Asuna looked at Earl with amazement as she figured out that he was the vigilante her friends spoke of.

Thinking fast, Earl jumped to Asuna and broke the ropes holding her wrists. She rubbed her wrists and covered her breasts before noticing that Earl was handing her his jacket.

She accepted it and he rushed over to Miwako. He snapped her ropes apart and tapped her shoulders but she only groaned in response.

Earl placed his hand on her forehead and after some moments passed, her eyes snapped open as she felt the drug wear off immediately. She looked at him and she rubbed her head as her senses returned to normal.

"Aren't you Earl?" Miwako asked as she sat up.

"There's no time to explain. You and your friend over there get out of here and call the police." Earl instructed. Miwako nodded and hurried over to Asuna before the two fled the room.

"No!" Segawa said before Earl gave him a vicious kick to the chest and used the chain to strangle him before yanking him forward. He fell forward and Earl punched the back of his head before charging at the recovering Maid Master.

He kneed his side against the wall and the Maid Master yelled before Earl grabbed his throat. He strangled him before bashing the back of his skull on the wall and punched his nose.

Blood trickled from his nostrils as Earl punched his jaw and slammed his head onto his knee before kicking him in the stomach. The man groaned before being hurled against the pole and loss consciousness.

Earl looked over to Segawa starting to move before walking over to the pole and placing his hands over it. He snapped it in half with ease and Segawa gasped before seeing Earl slowly walking over to them with the pole halves.

"Wait!" Segawa started to say before Earl bludgeoned his chest with the first half and cracked his knees with the second half. He fell onto his back while yelling in pain before Earl gave him a kick that broke his jaw.

Segawa started lose consciousness before Earl slammed the pipes on either side of him and punched his face until he had black eyes. He tried to crawl about but Earl noticed his medieval knife he had with him earlier and grabbed it before proceeding to stab him through his leg.

He let out a weak scream before Earl grabbed his throat and opened a locker before stuffing him into it. Earl slammed the door and punched the center, causing Segawa's moans of pain to continue as there was a hole in it showing where he was struck.

He ripped the locker door off and dragged Segawa out before holding him steady. Then with all of his energy, Earl bashed his head against Segawa's before he finally collapsed in a heap and lie still.

Earl grabbed him by the back of his arm and twisted it before throwing him onto his unmoving partner. He cracked his knuckles and sighed that the Maid Masters' threat was finally over.

Then, he heard police sirens outside the warehouse and smiled.

_Meanwhile_

The police stormed the warehouse and found Segawa and his partner before they arrested them. Asuna and Miwako, both wearing concealing blankets given to them by the police, stood outside with the newly arrived Reisa and Ai as the police carried Segawa into the back of a police ambulance while they all stared at him with disgust.

"Lying snake." Ai growled under her breath before looking to a police officer approach her and Miwako.

"Ma'am, can you and your friend come with us?" The officer asked.

"For questioning?" Asuna asked.

"That and take you to the hospital to see if anything happened to you while you were drugged." The officer said to her and Miwako.

"Yes, but have you seen Earl?" Miwako asked.

"Earl?" The officer asked.

"The one we told you about who freed us?" Asuna said.

"Ma'am, we only found two men at the scene." The officer explained before Asuna and Miwako realized that Earl must have taken off. Then, they loaded into another ambulance before driving away and Ai sighed as she and Reisa began to leave the authorities to comb the building for evidence.

"It looks like this whole event of Maid Masters is finally over." Reisa said.

"Yeah, and I wonder if we'll see Earl again." Ai said.

"I think you can bet on that." Earl said as he appeared from an alleyway and Ai couldn't contain herself as she hugged him. He smiled at her and stroked her back as she embraced him.

"It's nice to see you again, Ai-chan and you, too, Reisa." Earl smiled.

"Good evening, Earl." Reisa said.

"Earl, you're a real superhero!" Ai said as she hugged Earl.

"Thank you, Ai-chan, but do you have a place where I can talk to you two?" Earl asked.

"Follow us." Reisa said and Ai hugged Earl's arm as her breasts encased it. He blushed at this but walked next to Ai as she and Reisa guided him to the Muko-Muko Maid Café where they sat in the kitchen talking.

"Earl, we can't thank you enough." Reisa said.

"Actually, Ai-chan, Reisa, there's more you should know about me." Earl said.

"What is it, then?" Ai asked before Earl proceeded to remove his mustache and set his sunglasses on a nearby counter; revealing himself to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Both of the maids now wore shocked expressions on their face at the true identity of their rescuer and he easily understood their surprise.

"You're…." Ai managed to utter.

"I know this would come as a surprise." Naruto chuckled before Reisa was the first of the two to gain her composure.

"Given that you're here, I assume that your homeland sent you here to deal with the Maid Masters, correct?" Reisa said.

"You're half-right since I was sent here to track down those bastards and subdue them enough for the police to capture without any problem." Naruto said.

"I see and how did you manage to find us in time before anything occurred?" Reisa asked.

"Well, I put Hiraishin marks on the bottom of your shoes." Naruto explained.

"Hiraishin marks?" Reisa asked before Naruto reached into his pocket and revealed said blade. He presented it to her and she studied its mark.

"When I first came here, I guided these marks around the place with my chakra and planted them on you and your friends' heels. With the way the marks work, I could tell exactly when you were in danger and come to your rescue." Naruto said.

"What about Asuna? How did you find her and Yuzuki in time?" Reisa asked.

"I planted a mark on her shoes' heel and managed to find her." Naruto answered and Reisa nodded before Ai snapped out her stupor.

"I can't believe that the Naruto is here!" Ai said as she hugged Naruto again and he patted her back.

"Sorry, I had to trick all of you like that but if the Maid Masters knew I was here, they'd know not to bother you or else I'd come get them." Naruto explained as Ai continued to hug him.

"I understand that but I'm glad you came here." Ai said.

"Me, too." Naruto said.

"So, what will you do now?" Reisa asked and before Naruto could answer, they heard the door open. Quickly putting his sunglasses and mustache back on, he looked to see Asuna and Miwako enter the room.

"Miwako-senpai, Asuna, are you two alright?" Ai asked.

"Yes, we are." Asuna answered.

"Fortunately, nothing happened to either of us after Segawa drugged me." Miwako said before they both noticed Naruto and looked at him before bowing.

"Senpai, can you guess who this is?" Ai asked.

"He's Earl." Asuna said before Naruto took off his mustache and sunglasses, much to their shock.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?!" Miwako and Asuna said in disbelief at his presence before Ai placed two extra chairs behind them. They immediately sat down and looked at Naruto with amazed stares before learning why he was there.

"That makes absolute perfect sense." Miwako said.

"Yes, it does." Asuna answered.

"Well, I'm glad to help all of you." Naruto answered.

"Back to my original question, what will you do now?" Reisa asked.

"I guess I'll stay here until I see what happens to those Maid Masters on the news just to be safe." Naruto said.

"Where are you staying?" Ai asked.

"Nowhere, I've actually been camping in a forest dimension I made until morning." Naruto explained.

"Forest dimension?" Reisa asked.

"It would take forever to explain but I'll just stay there until I find out what happens to them." Naruto said.

"How about you stay with me?" Ai asked.

"Ai-chan, are you sure about that?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I am! You saved my life, after all." Ai smiled at him.

"Ai, I know you're grateful to him but you two barely know each other." Miwako said.

"Can he stay with you, then?" Ai said.

"Well, do you live far from here?" Naruto asked.

"No, out of the four of us, I live the closest to here." Ai said.

"I guess if you're okay with that, I'll stay with you and plus, being close to here might be the best for me." Naruto said.

"Hooray! I'm eternally grateful." Ai smiled.

"Well, Naruto, I suppose that's that, then." Reisa said as she abruptly stood and left the room. Though she didn't show it, she actually wouldn't have minded if Naruto decide to stay at her place for the time-being and left.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Naruto asked.

"Reisa-san may be serious most of the time but she's very thoughtful." Asuna said to Naruto.

"Uh-huh." Naruto simply said.

"Oh, I forgot to give you back your jacket." Asuna said as she removed the jacket and held it out to Naruto.

"You can keep it." Naruto said.

"Oh, but it's yours." Asuna smiled.

"Can I have it, Naruto-kun?" Ai asked.

"Sure." Naruto said before Asuna handed the jacket to Ai and she smiled.

"I look like a biker girl." Ai said after she put the jacket on.

"Indeed." Miwako said before looking at her watch and saw it was 8 p.m.

"Well, then, I suppose I'd better be going." Miwako said before standing up.

"So long, Miwako-senpai."

"Good night, everyone and Naruto-kun?" Miwako said.

"Yeah?" said shinobi responded.

"Thank you, again." Miwako smiled and Naruto only nodded at her before she left the kitchen. Asuna and Ai gathered their purses before standing up before the orange-haired woman smiled at Naruto.

"Well, Naruto-kun, let's get going." Ai said before Naruto stood up and followed her out the restaurant. After bidding farewell to Asuna, Naruto put his sunglasses and false mustache back on as he walked alongside Ai; still wanting to keep a low profile.

"So, Naruto-kun, what do you like to eat?" Ai asked.

"Well, I'm not really picky but I love ramen a lot." Naruto said.

"Ramen? You've got it." Ai said before she went inside a nearby convenience store and purchased a pack of ramen before heading home. She opened the door and welcomed Naruto inside.

"Welcome home, Master!" Ai said and Naruto chuckled as he understood she was saying this as a nod to her usual work greeting. She guided him to the living room and sat across from him on the couch.

"So, Naruto-kun, are you hungry now?" Ai asked.

"I could eat." Naruto said and Ai got up to cook the ramen. She vanished into the kitchen after handing Naruto the TV manual so he could find the news and he found the news channel.

He watched the news and it showed the injured Maid Masters being shown boarding a prison bus. He smiled at the news in satisfaction and he listened on as they mentioned his alter ego's actions but stated they couldn't find any about him given his appearance.

Shortly, Ai came back in the living room carrying a bowl of ramen and set it down in front of Naruto.

"Thanks, Ai-chan." Naruto said.

"Can I get you anything else, Naruto-kun?" Ai said as she leaned forward with her hands on her knees and smiled at him. He managed to avoid looking away at the tops of Ai's breasts slowly bobbing a short distance away and nervously chuckled.

"I'm good." Naruto said and Ai giggled before sitting in a nearby recliner to watch the news with him. Once they saw the Maid Masters were definitely going to be behind bars (or for another choice of words, recuperating in the prison hospital) for some time, they looked to each other with smiles.

"Naruto-kun, you're a true savior." Ai smiled at Naruto, who gave her a friendly grin after slurping the last of his noodles. Once the news regarding the Maid Masters ended, Ai sat in her recliner writing manga sketches and Naruto idly sat on the couch.

"Say, Naruto-kun, would you like to read my manga?" Ai asked.

"Sure, is it from Shōnen Jump?" Naruto asked.

"As much as I love their manga, this is actually my very own manga." Ai said as she presented the sketchbook to Naruto and he read through it. He smiled at Ai's maid fetish and read through it to where he easily recognized her drawing of him in his Earl disguise fighting the Maid Master-look-alikes.

"This is one awesome manga. I take it you're an upcoming mangaka?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Ai said.

"It's fun but kickass at the same time." Naruto said and Ai smiled as she rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

"Well…" Ai smiled.

"Have you thought of a name for your story?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet but how does the Maid Guardian sound?" Ai asked.

"Not bad at all." Naruto said before looking at his watch.

"Say, do you have a shower I can use? I've been kind of bathing in waterfalls for the past two nights." Naruto said and Ai guided him to her bedroom bathroom where her bath/shower combination was.

"Will this do?" Ai said.

"Yes, it will." Naruto smiled and before he could thank Ai, the door closed with herself apparently having left. He entered the shower half of the bath and closed the glass door behind him before turning on the shower.

As he bathed inside the shower, he could have sworn he heard some water running but ignored the thought and continued to wash. He washed himself as the bathroom became steamy and he exited out the shower.

As he dried off with a nearby towel with Ai had left for him, he didn't notice that the tub was wet and he lightly cracked open the door.

"Oh, Ai-chan, do you have a bathrobe I could borrow?" Naruto asked.

"It's on the other side of the bathroom door." Ai called from the bedroom and Naruto reached for the other side of the doorknob before grabbing said bathrobe. He pulled it into the bathroom and shut the door before putting it on.

Naruto exited the bathroom and found Ai sitting on her bed wearing a bathrobe. She waved at him and he smiled back before noticing her lowly closed robe.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, how do I look?" Ai said as she ran her fingers through her hair and he noticed it was wet.

"Call me crazy but did you wash your hair?" Naruto asked.

"You might be right about that." Ai smiled before Naruto tried to avoid looking at her chest.

"So, I forgot to ask you earlier but where do I sleep?" Naruto asked before Ai arose from the bed and sauntered over to him. He backed against the bathroom door and Ai stood in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ai said.

"If I'm sleeping on the couch, I'd better get going. Don't want to keep you up all night." Naruto blushed as Ai reached up and placed her hand on his cheek before stroking it.

"Naruto-kun, didn't you notice?" Ai smiled.

"Notice what?" Naruto asked.

"I was bathing in the tub while you showered." Ai said before she reached for her sash and undid it. Naruto watched in amazement as her robe opened and dropped it to the floor to expose her toned, curvaceous body to him.

"Ai-chan…" Naruto said as he grew hard underneath the bathrobe and Ai wrapped her arms around him. He moaned as she pressed her warm body against his and his heart throbbed in his chest as Ai rested her head on him.

"Naruto-kun, you're so cute when you're flustered." Ai said before rubbing his chest and as she hugged him, she felt his manhood through his bathrobe against her stomach. Naruto broke out of his frozen state and hugged Ai before kissing her forehead.

She kissed his jawline before he undid his sash and gave Ai the chance to open his robe. With his manhood exposed, she wrapped her fingers around it and pumped it while marveling at its size.

He kissed Ai before placing his hands on her rear and groped at her derriere while she stroked his manhood. Their tongues immediately greeted upon entry of Ai's mouth and her purple eyes focused on his blue ones in the meantime.

Ai began moving backwards as Naruto moved forward until they fell onto her bed and rolled around in a passionate embrace. They eventually killed rolling around with him on his back and Ai sitting on his lap while still kissing him.

Naruto continued to rub Ai's back as she sat on top of him and their eyes continued to look into one another. He sat up and placed his hands on the back of Ai's head to hold her close whiles he stroked his whiskers.

Given how warm she felt, he could tell Ai had bathed and she traced her fingers against his whiskers. Both moaned in their kiss while she felt Naruto's erection directly in front of her womanhood and she felt her breasts pressing on his chest.

They separated their lips and resumed licking each other's tongues before Naruto broke their licking match. He squeezed Ai's breasts together and licked the tops of them while she remained still.

Ai moaned as Naruto's fingers buried themselves into her mounds and rubbed them against one another. She slightly leaned back and placed her legs on either side of him.

She blushed as he kneaded and caressed her orbs of flesh while moaning. Naruto brushed his manhood against her folds and he moaned before licking her tit.

Naruto's tongue brushed and flicked against Ai's nipple while she moaned in excitement. She dug her nails into the bed as he groped her chest and he planted his lips on her bud.

She smiled as Naruto toyed with her breasts while suckling her tit and he rubbed his lips together on her chest. He held her mounds together before releasing her nipple and started licking both of them.

His fingers rubbed and massaged her mounds together while he rubbed his tongue against them. Ai whimpered as his tongue wagged and swayed on her buds before gently biting into the left one.

Naruto carefully gnawed on the soft flesh as Ai remained in his lap and placed her hand on the back of his head. He held what he was able to of her chest as he rubbed his canines on her breast and softly gnawed on it.

Ai moaned as he opened his mouth and gripped her hardened tits before proceeding to twist them. He buried his head in her bosom and licked her heart as he pulled on her aroused buds.

She smiled and planted her hand on the back of his head as he licked the inside of her breasts. Naruto kept his head buried within her cleavage and smiled at the softness before eventually freeing himself.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" Ai said.

"Yes?" Naruto responded.

"I know you didn't hear me bathing a few minutes ago but you've made me wet again." Ai said before Naruto lie back and she straddled his neck. He lightly brushed his hand on her crouch and she smiled down at him.

"Well, then, I'll just wet you up again." Naruto said while rubbing his hand on her folds and clit and she moaned as he did so. He planted his hand on her left breast and squeezed it as he continued to tease Ai's womanhood.

She moaned before his middle finger entered her wetness and wagged inside of her walls. Naruto kept his hand planted on Ai's wetness and his free fingers rubbed her aroused clit.

Ai's blushing face glowed with arousal as she felt Naruto's finger dig into her wetness before he removed it and spread her folds apart. He licked at her walls before he began prodding and brushing his fingers on her clit.

He wagged and swayed his tongue within Ai's walls as she sat over him. She held his hand to her mound as he groped her and fondled it while licking into her wetness.

Ai wiggled as Naruto's tongue dug into her warmth and lashed at her walls while he squeezed her breast. She mewled as he brushed his fingers on her clit and tasted her innards before reaching down to glide her finger across Naruto's forehead.

He groaned as she reached back and stirred her finger on the tip of his tower. She proceeded to wrap her fingers around it and slowly pumped it upon hearing Naruto's moans of pleasure beneath her.

Ai felt her orgasm getting closer as the blonde's tongue surveyed her womanhood and he began to rub his thumb on her clit in place of his hand. She continued to stroke and pull on his manhood as he licked into her arousal.

He shivered at her touch and the orange-haired woman smiled at his reaction. The blonde's fingers continued to arouse Ai's breast and clit as she stirred his manhood in return before it finally paid off.

She moaned as she came and her fluids came rushing out of her entrance onto Naruto's tongue. He licked up her fluids and she leaned back while panting.

"You sure do taste great, Ai-chan." Naruto said before Ai got off him and sat next to his head. She smiled down at him and trailed her finger through his lips before placing it in her mouth; tasting her own release.

As Naruto sat up, he looked at Ai crawling towards him and he stood up on the bed. She faced his manhood and she pressed her breasts together on it.

Naruto moaned from the incredible softness his length was surrounded by Ai's mounds as she held them together and rubbed them on it. Ai smiled as she massaged and caressed it before he began to thrust into her cleavage.

It pumped through her mounds and she giggled as she squeezed them on his charging manhood. Ai's tongue licked against the tip of his member and smoothly licked his foreskin.

"Ai-chan…" Naruto moaned while jetting his hips forward and sending his manhood into Ai's bosom. She smiled at how hard he was and wagged her tongue against his erection before taking it into her mouth.

Naruto moaned once again as she pumped her mouth down the head of his cock as he drove it into her jiggling breasts and licked his glory. He placed his hand on Ai's head and guided her movements as she sucked him off.

Ai's heaving orbs jiggled on Naruto's manhood as he rocketed it into her mouth and he shivered at her warm saliva drenching it She kneaded her breasts together on his hilt and he smiled at her new yet skilled paizuri methods.

She watched his manhood plow through her cleavage and flew into her mouth while she moaned from the taste of it. Ai licked it as Naruto shot into her mounds and she rubbed her bouncing bosom on his member.

Naruto moaned as he felt his cock twitching within Ai's mouth and she closed in her eyes in excitement at tasting his cum. She bopped her mouth on his manhood and sucked on the head of his glory.

Finally, the blonde's cum emerged from his manhood and filled Ai's mouth so much that half dripped down her breasts. She gulped down the semen as it stuck to her throat and freed his hilt from her cleavage soon after she was done swallowing.

She seductively looked at Naruto while slowly licking his foreskin before giving it a kiss and released it from her cleavage. Naruto rubbed the sweat off his forehead and sat down only to be straddled by Ai.

The orange-haired woman wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and he embraced her in return. He rested Ai on her back and placed his arms on either side of her while prodding his cock on her folds.

"Ai-chan…" Naruto said as Ai stared back at him.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun, I'll be alright." Ai said to Naruto and he braced himself as he pressed his length through her entrance until he had broken her barrier. She moaned from this before her breasts bobbed a single time and her face turned redder.

She rubbed Naruto's back and nodded at him before he gripped her waist. Naruto held onto Ai before he started banging his manhood into her core and she bucked her hips to counter his movements.

Ai's breasts bobbed as the blonde drove his length into her walls and her eyes glistened with pleasure. Naruto moaned at Ai's tightness as she slightly sat up and her breasts started heaving up against his chest.

She moved her hands to the back of his head as he held onto her small waist and pounded his member into the depths of her pussy. Naruto moaned as Ai's walls grinded his erection as she moved her hips and her eyes shut with a happy expression appearing on her face.

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Ai's before she gave his lips a quick lick. He released her waist and she fell onto her back a moment before he palmed her jiggling mounds.

Ai's eyes opened as she loudly moaned and Naruto fondled and groped her bouncing breasts. His cock shot into her wetness and thrashed against her innards with great force.

The copper-haired woman's mounds jiggled and Naruto moaned as he charged his manhood into her wetness. She moved her hands and cupped his face before stroking his whiskers.

Ai and Naruto smiled as they caressed one another before pressing their lips together with cerulean eyes staring into purple ones. Their tongues rubbed and licked against each other as Naruto's fingers massaged the curvaceous maid's heaving mounds.

The purple-eyed woman moaned with glee as he squeezed and groped the soft flesh of her breasts. She lovingly stroked his face and both moaned into each other's mouths as they worked their hips together.

Naruto rammed his length into Ai's pussy and she grew tighter with each of his thrusts. As they kissed, she wrapped her arms around his back and held onto him.

She rubbed his back and both blissfully moaned as Naruto's hardness rumbled the inside of AI's warmth. The shinobi rocketed his manhood into Ai's tightness and it rubbed against her caverns walls.

Naruto and Ai's tongue's lashed and wildly slobbered as they dueled while her nails started to dig into his back. He lightly groaned from this before Ai broke their kiss and started nibbling on his neck.

She tightly held on his back and he felt his balls growing tighter as he slammed his cannon into Ai's insides. Naruto's hips thundered forward his member raged into her grinding warmth and her mind slowly grew blank with ecstasy.

However, she slowly realized that Naruto's member was beginning to twitch within her pussy and smothered her lips back on him. Their reunited lips also gave way to another tongue match as his fingers massaged and kneaded her jiggling bosom.

He freed her mounds and gripped her nipples before pulling them upright. Ai groaned into his mouth as she held onto him and both of their eyes sparkled with intense passion.

The maid mewled in the kiss as Naruto pinched and yanked her aroused tits as he simultaneously tweaked them at the same time. Both moaned as Ai's innards were banged against a final time before wrapping around Naruto's cock and it spasmed before spraying his semen into her core.

Ai and Naruto deepened their kiss as the substance burst from her entrance and coated both of their crotches. He prevented himself from falling on Ai and they stared at each other before he broke their kiss.

Naruto pulled out of Ai's entrance and what about to ask her how good the sex was to her. However, the blushing, ecstatic look on her face said everything and he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him as she panted and sweated until she caught her breath. Naruto grinned at Ai as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and she placed her hands on his shoulders before she rose.

Ai spread her legs and held onto his shoulders before sliding down his manhood. Naruto placed his hands on her rear as she started rolling her hips forward and grinded his erection.

He smiled as her plump rear smacked against his lap and drove his cock upright into her wetness. Ai lightly placed her forehead against his as he slammed his member into her pussy and her walls were slammed into by his tower.

For the time being, Ai's breasts jiggled and bounced against Naruto's chest as she thrust against him. He maintained his grip on her plump rear as he looked into Ai's eyes and pounded his member into her caverns.

Naruto and Ai moaned as he fell onto his back while gripping her jiggling bosom and kneaded her breasts. The orange-haired maid's hands remained planted on Naruto's shoulders as she rode him and she smiled at his groping.

He jerked his cannon into her wetness as she thrust down onto his hardness and her breasts bobbed about in his hands. Naruto crashed his erection into Ai's womanhood and she moaned at his intense yet pleasure-filled impacts while shaking her hips.

Ai whimpered from Naruto's manhood pumping into her entrance and she rolled her hips forward in correspondence. She felt his length striking her walls and moaned while his fingers squeezed her heaving mounds.

As he fondled her breasts, he noticed she grew tighter by the second and knew it wouldn't be much longer. She leaned forward and Naruto temporarily took his hands off her breasts to allow them to bounce over his face.

He licked at her tits as her orbs of flesh swayed over him and Ai smiled while moaning at this. She watched him press her bouncing mounds together and planted his mouth on her left bud.

Naruto suckled it while her heaving breasts jiggled over him and he kneaded them against one another. Sweat dripped from Ai as she wiggled her hips together a few more times before her pussy squeezed his length and his semen erupted from it while coating her womb.

Ai moaned while Naruto lightly bit into her breast and moaned with her as his release oozed out of her lower orifice onto the bed. A moment later, she turned onto her front and balanced herself on all fours.

Naruto got behind her and gripped her rear before his cock returned to her moist womanhood. Ai shivered in joy from this before he started to pummel his cannon into her wetness and her breasts swung forward.

Flesh colliding against flesh was heard through the room as Naruto's erection slammed into AI's warmth and she tightly held onto the sheets. Sweat rained from Naruto and Ai's body as he slammed his manhood into her core and her eyes continued to glow with lust.

Naruto moaned at Ai's ever growing tightness before placing his chest on her back and cupped her jiggling bosom. She moaned and pressed her lips against his as he pistoned his manhood forward into her warmth.

Blue and purple eyes met as Naruto slammed his cock into her entrance and it rubbed against her walls. He rubbed his tongue against her tongue and both opened their mouths to allow their French-kissing to move a step forward as she licked the roof of her mouth.

Meanwhile, she licked the underside of his tongue and both moaned as Naruto caressed and squeezed her breasts together. Ai's tongue licked the underside of Naruto's tongue as he returned the favor and buried his fingers within the jiggling orbs of flesh while groping them excessively.

Ai's mind returned to being blank with pleasure as she fell onto her front and Naruto resorted to gripping her waist instead. Her eyes closed as her breasts pressed against the bed and bobbed on it while Naruto shot his hips forward.

He smiled as his manhood flew into her tunnels and slammed into her core. Ai's lusty smile remained on her face as her defender jetted his cannon into her wetness and his impacts reached the depths of her stomach.

The sweaty shinobi's erection thundered into Ai's pussy while he closed his eyes with a big smile on his face as a third orgasm quickly approached and this kept their excitement as high as could be. Naruto groaned as his balls grew tighter along with her walls on his manhood and Ai continued to moan.

At last, her innards coiled around his erection and a mega tsunami of washed out of her before pouring onto her bed. Naruto pulled his member out of AI's walls and collapsed next to her before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ai smiled back at her lover and turned in his direction to kiss him while he groped her rear mounds. The orange-haired woman moaned in their kiss before they moved to the headboard and Ai clicked a nearby light switch.

She pulled up some of the blankets and only covered their waists as she cuddled Naruto while he rested on his back. Ai kissed all of Naruto's whiskers before resting her head on his heart and he brushed his fingers through her hair while watching the energetic maid fall asleep before he did the same.

_The next morning_

Ai and Naruto; wearing his sunglasses and false mustache; left her house before heading to Muko-Muko Maid Café and entered it. They headed to the lounge area and found all of Reisa, Miwako, and Asuna there drinking some coffee.

"Good morning, Ai, Naruto-kun." The three answered.

"Good morning!" Ai energetically answered.

"Good morning." Naruto smiled as he and Ai took a seat next to the other three maids.

"I assume you all saw the news last night?" Reisa asked.

"Yes, it seems Segawa and his followers will get what's coming to them after all." Miwako said.

"Thankfully, so." Asuna said as she drank her coffee.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to Naruto-kun here." Ai said as she hugged Naruto and he stroked her side.

"Indeed, it is." Miwako smiled.

"I can see it now, The Maid Guardian and his great harem." Ai said before pulling a mini-notepad out the pocket of her new leather jacket and writing the title down.

"The Maid Guardian and His Great Harem?" Miwako asked.

"That's what she's calling her manga." Naruto said.

"Yep! Naruto-kun is the Maid Guardian and we're his great harem." Ai said and everyone in the room spat out their coffee in surprise. Naruto and Ai moved back before the hot liquid hit them and watched the other maids caught their breaths.

"His harem? Do you mean in your story or in actual life?" Miwako asked.

"I meant in actual life." Ai smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, Ai-chan, how is that you, Reisa, Miwako, and Asuna are my harem?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's just the sort of thing you'd see in an action/romance anime series were a hero with incredible fighting skills rescues a ton of damsels in distress and they later become his harem. Don't you all agree?" Ai asked and Naruto and the other three maids only looked at one another. With his apparent new relationship with Ai, Naruto never thought about having a harem and looked at Reisa.

_"It sure sounds like a harem from anime; Ai the bundle of energy, Reisa the cool-minded blonde of the bunch, Miwako the smart one, and finally Asuna the…hmm…aside from being incredibly hot, I can't think of a title for her." _Naruto thought.

"Reisa-san, don't you think being part of Naruto-kun's harem would be great?" Ai asked.

The blonde maid looked away and hid the reaction on her face while the Miwako and Asuna had blushes. Reisa stood up and headed for the door before Ai had a sly look on her face.

"Well, girls, what do you think?" Ai smiled.

"I've work to do." Reisa said and Miwako followed suit.

"Likewise." Miwako said and Ai smiled.

"So, Miwako-senpai, have you decided to stay after all?" Ai said.

"Yes, I have. Despite Asuna returning to work here, I've decided to stay since I really enjoy the atmosphere here." Miwako smiled to Ai.

"Glad you're both staying!" Ai smiled.

"Not to mention it even feels safer thanks to you, Naruto-kun." Miwako said and the blonde smiled at her.

"Wait, what about being Naruto-kun's harem?" Ai asked.

"Harem…" Miwako said.

"Well, aren't you two interested?" Ai asked again.

"Uh, well…." Asuna said before looking at her watch.

"Oh, look at the time!" Miwako said.

"It's time to open up shop." Asuna said before she and Miwako started to leave towards the locker room.

"Ai-chan, you really read too much manga, ya know?" Naruto said and Ai giggled.

"Who doesn't love a good harem?" Ai smiled.

"But, we barely know each other." Naruto said and Ai stood up before standing in front of him. She smiled and rested her head against his heart.

"That didn't stop any of us from trusting you." Ai said and Naruto smiled at her before wrapping his arm around her back. He knew Ai raised a good point and chuckled at her before she kissed his chin.

"Well, I'd better be going. I'll be back later, all right?" Naruto said before Ai gave him another kiss and brightly at him.

"See ya later, Naruto-kun and remember; we get out early today." Ai said before he left the lounge and he smiled back at her before being on his way. The orange-haired maid smiled before heading to the locker room and changed into her maid's outfit for the day.

_Later on_

Naruto, after wandering throughout Akihabara, returned to the café and opened the door. He was greeted by Asuna and guided to a table before he looked around.

The atmosphere seemed to be twice as cheerful as the previous time he was there and he looked to see Miwako standing next to him. She smiled at him and he returned the friendly gesture.

"What would you like to order, master?" Miwako asked and Naruto once again ordered the special. As she left to get said order, he spotted Ai a short distance from the kitchen and she shared his gaze before blowing a quick kiss his direction.

Naruto smiled back at her and she giggled before continuing her work. Shortly, Miwako returned with his order and set the plates in front of him.

"Enjoy, Master." Miwako smiled.

"Thank you, I will." Naruto said before eating and as he finished, he noticed a piece of paper under one of the plates. He lifted the plate and found it was a note.

_"Meet me in my office once you've finished eating, The Chief." _The note answered and Naruto almost forgot that Reisa was the new manager of the restaurant. After paying Miwako, he headed to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come on." Said Reisa and Naruto did as told before seeing the blonde woman working at the desk that used to belong to Koya. She looked at him and nodded at him.

"Hey, Reisa, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Close the door." Reisa said and once it was closed, Naruto sat in front of her.

"Just how long do you intend to stay here?" Reisa asked.

"Well, the reason I'm sticking around is because I'm worried that some people may try to mimic the Maid Masters' stalking. If there's one thing I know about people, they're crazy enough to copy other nutcases." Naruto said and Reisa nodded.

"I see but I have a special meeting for you to attend after work once everyone has left." Reisa said.

"Sure. Where do we meet and what's the meeting about?" Naruto asked.

"We'll meet in the locker room and you'll discover why in there." Reisa said.

"Why not here?" Naruto asked.

"For certain reasons, I can't explain why." Reisa answered.

"Um, okay." Naruto answered before leaving the office and closing the door. He turned around and found Ai standing nearby.

"Hey." Ai smiled.

"Hello, Ai-chan." Naruto smiled.

"So, what did the Chief talk to you about?" Ai asked.

"Something about a meeting after work." Naruto said.

"Is it about the harem?" Ai giggled before Naruto sighed.

"I'm pretty sure it's not about that, Ai-chan, anyway, this meeting might take a while so I might come back late." Naruto said.

"It's no problem. If you come back late, just knock on the door." Ai said.

"Got it." Naruto said and while they would have normally kissed or affectionately stroked one another afterwards, they remembered they were in a place where customers weren't allowed to be romantic with maids so they refrained from being intimate. Later, the shop closed and Naruto did Ai, Asuna, and Miwako ado before heading down to the locker room.

He opened the door and found Reisa standing with her locker open. She stood there wearing a violet bra that hardly contained her ample cleavage and black trousers and he only blinked.

"Sorry, Reisa, I'll just leave until you're dressed." The flustered Naruto said before Reisa sighed.

"Naruto, you're fast at bashing a perverts' head in but you seem to be pretty slow when grasping obvious details." Reisa sighed as she dug inside and Naruto took a gamble. He entered the room and before Reisa's could react, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

She looked back and realized that Naruto's shirt was on the floor. He caressed her small waist and palmed her bra-covered mound before fondling her.

"Obvious details, huh?" Naruto asked before lightly kissing the crane of Reisa's neck as he caressed her shapely form. Moans left her mouth as Naruto kissed her and she smiled back at him.

"To the shower." Reisa moaned before Naruto kissed her cheek and she moaned in bliss. Though it took a while to fully grasp her invitation, he finally understood it was a call for intimacy and one he had no intention of turning down.

"Just a moment, Reisa-chan." Naruto said before he undid her bra clasp and without separating, they moved to the shower room with him squeezing her breasts the whole way. Reisa moaned before they stood in front of a shower stall and she reached back to brush her hand on the bulge in Naruto's pants.

He smiled at this before she found his zipper and pulled it down. In return, he unbuttoned her form-fitting trousers and left her in her thong of the same color.

She freed herself from his hold and pulled down his trousers along with his boxers. Reisa observed his erection's size and foreskin before immediately blowing on it.

Naruto smiled as she opened a shower stall and he removed her thong before she gestured for him to enter the stall with her. Once they were inside, she turned on the shower and warm water poured down their bodies.

With her back to Naruto, he leaned against the wall and caressed Reisa's breasts. She moaned as she clamped her inner thighs together on his member and he began thrusting though them.

Reisa placed her hands against the opposing wall and moaned as Naruto's member charged through her inner thighs. Her mounds jiggled in his hands as he rubbed and caressed them together while pounding his erection forward.

The blonde woman moaned as Naruto drove his cock through her clamped thighs and she felt it rubbing against her clit with tremendous force. Both blondes groaned as the whiskered man groped and fondled her heaving breasts while her hands stayed on the wet wall.

As he pounded through her thighs, Reisa felt her innards beginning to wetten from just the sensation of Naruto's hardness and she whimpered from his impacts. She looked down at his erection and he moaned as she stared at its foreskin.

Naruto moaned as he squeezed and groped Reisa's breasts before she broke away from him. To his surprise, she turned around and kneeled before she pressed her mounds together on his erection.

He continued pumping his manhood into her wet cleavage and she licked his foreskin slowly. Reisa blew on it as Naruto drove his cock into her mounds and she opened her mouth before taking it in.

She bopped and pumped her head on the tip of Naruto's hilt as he sent it into her mouth. She moaned as she specifically rubbed her tongue on his foreskin as she sucked on his hardness

Naruto moaned as Reisa massaged his manhood with her breasts and he shot his member into them. He watched as she squeezed and rubbed her orbs on his manhood while his movements made them bounce about.

By now, Reisa felt her arousal trickling from her womanhood down her inner thighs and she felt Naruto's throbbing cock within her mouth. She opened her mouth and continued brushing her tongue on his foreskin.

Shortly onwards, Naruto groaned as his member spurted out semen that stained both Reisa's face and breasts alike. She moaned as some of his semen poured down her face and allowed her tongue to lick it up as quickly as possible before the shower dissolved the substance.

Reisa smiled at the taste and Naruto removed his length from her breasts before she stood up. She spread her folds apart and dipped her finger into her wetness before gliding it across his lips.

He licked them and smiled at the taste before Naruto gripped her back. She spread her legs and he lifted her to place her against the mirror.

She held onto his shoulders as he slowly entered her pussy and broke her barrier. Reisa loudly moaned before Naruto pummeled his erection into her walls and he held onto her breasts as they started to bob about.

Reisa and Naruto moaned as he drove his cock into her caverns and her mounds jiggled in his hands. She closed her eyes as she felt his erection crash into her core and rubbed her innards.

Naruto squeezed and kneaded Reisa's bobbing breasts as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She bucked them and her womanhood grinded his charging manhood in return.

He closed his eyes before kissing her and closing his eyes in pleasure with her. Naruto pumped his length into Reisa's warmth as she moved her hips against his and he held up her left breast.

Naruto placed his mouth on her tit and suckled it while the free orb jiggled. Warm water rained down both of their bodies as Reisa bucked her hips and her plump rear pressed on the mirror.

He rammed his hardness into her pussy and suckled her breast while the mound bobbed against his face. The blushing blonde woman opened her eyes and stroked Naruto's cheek; causing him to open his eyes.

His azure eyes stared into her auburn eyes as he pounded into her warmth and she grinded his cock as he banged it into her walls. Naruto took his mouth off Reisa's aroused tit and kissed her as she locked her arm around him again.

Naruto's tongue clashed with Reisa's as he banged his length into her wetness and she clanged to him tightly. Her breasts were rubbed and fondled by Naruto as he drove his cock into her wetness.

She and Naruto continue to stare into one another's eyes as they worked their hips together. He gripped her hard nipples and squeezed them while pulling them towards him.

Reisa's breasts heaved and bounced from Naruto's mighty thrusts while he kissed her. Steam filled up the room as Naruto deeply rammed his cock into Reisa's tight innards and he teased her tits.

The two blondes' tongues wriggled and rubbed against one another as he draw his hips forward; driving his erection into her core. Naruto felt Reisa getting tighter as he charged his member into her walls and a combination of sweat and water trailed down their bodies.

They broke their kiss and started licking one another's lips while she felt his cock vibrating within her walls. Naruto and Reisa rested their foreheads together as they neared their limits and he held onto her hard tits.

Naruto toyed with the buds as Reisa rode his member and held onto his shoulders along her legs remaining fastened around him for strong balance. He nuzzled Reisa before elevating her body upright enough for him to bury his head in her cleavage and lick her heart.

Reisa wrapped her arms around his head and moaned as he toyed with her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair and he kept his hold on her jiggling tits.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Naruto slammed and pounded his erection into her walls. Naruto moaned inside of Reisa's mounds and she deeply blushed as she held onto him.

Pleasure filled every corner of her mind as Naruto jerked his vein-covered cannon into her warmth and she whimpered as his tower soared into her walls. Her eyes watered with lust as she bucked her hips and the shinobi licked the inside of her breasts.

Her blushing face had a twisted smile of lust and Naruto smiled inside of Reisa's breasts as his spiky hair touched her nipples. With a long moan from the pair, her inner juices and his semen burst out of her womanhood before spraying onto the floor.

Once Naruto's cock had ceased cumming into Reisa, both panted for a while before he pulled out of her and allowed her stand. She immediately turned around and placed her hands on the wall.

Naruto placed his hands on her hips and reentered her wetness. Reisa moaned with glee as he drove his hips forward and pounded his cock into her walls.

Her breasts swayed and heaved forward as Naruto's manhood rumbled her innards. The sweaty man's crouch smacked against Reisa's ass and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her skull from the pleasure.

Naruto leaned forward and squeezed Reisa's bouncing breasts while pounding his cannon into her warmth. Reisa moaned with Naruto and sweat poured down their temples from both the sex and shower water alike.

Reisa looked back at Naruto as he fondled her soft orbs and pressed together. Naruto's manhood shot into her moist tunnels and rapidly struck her womb with great force.

He licked Reisa's earlobe and she shivered in pleasure from this. Naruto slammed his erection into her core and hit her walls while rubbing them at the same time.

Naruto ran his erection into Reisa's womanhood and she turned her head before he seized the chance to kiss her lips. She moaned into his mouth as russet eyes focused gazing into shimmering blue ones and she rubbed her tongue against his.

The blonde pair stood upright as Naruto caressed and squeezed Reisa's bust together as it heaved into the air. His member soared into her walls and flew into her stomach as she became tighter on his aching manhood.

The two closed their eyes and licked the insides of each other's mouths while sounds of flesh hitting flesh could easily be heard all the way in the locker room. Finally, Naruto unloaded what seemed like an ocean load of seeds into Reisa's stomach and half of it erupted from her pussy before pouring down the drain.

He gripped the underside of her legs and held them up before restarting his mighty thrusts. Reisa moaned as Naruto's cum-drenched manhood pumped into her semen-coated walls of flesh and she whimpered with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Reisa's breasts continued to jiggle and bounce into the air as she rode Naruto's hardness. He thrashed himself into her core and she loudly moaned with her lustful smile spread across her lovely face.

Naruto's shaft crashed and banged into her wetness as she bucked her hips. Her mounds bounced about freely as she felt his manhood striking deep into her body as she rode him and made her tight walls grind his every movement.

He surged his length into her pussy and she felt her arousal reach critical levels of lust as she bucked her hips. Naruto groaned as his cock unleashed a tidal wave of cum into Reisa's shapely body and she moaned as loudly as she could.

His cum oozed out of her womanhood once again and her was stained with his semen before the water washed it off. Reisa kissed Naruto and he helped her off his cock before setting her down.

"So, Reisa-chan, I'm guessing by our sex-a-thon that this has something to do with Ai-chan's harem idea." Naruto said.

"Yes, after giving it some proper thinking, I believe that being your harem would be interesting." Reisa said as she stood up.

"I thought you were opposed to the thought." Naruto said.

"It startled me at first but I think it'd be fine." Reisa said.

"What do Asuna and Miwako think?" Naruto asked before he and Reisa stepped out of the shower. She handed him a towel as she used another to dry off and he used his to do the same.

"Why not ask them yourself?" Reisa said as she wrapped her voluptuous body in the towel she used and opened her locker to hand Naruto an envelope. He opened it and it gave him an envelope giving him directions to both their addresses.

"Wow, then I'd better be going" Naruto said as he was filled with excitement and Reisa rubbed her hand on his balls while kissing him.

"Very well, then, Naruto-kun." Reisa said before separating from him and he got dressed before leaving the room. The new manager smiled after and shook her head at his energy.

Naruto left the Muko-Muko Maid Cafe and arrived at Asuna's home after following the coordinates. He rang the doorbell and she opened the door wearing her maid outfit.

"I've got your invitation." Naruto smiled and Asuna smiled before welcoming him inside. They sat on the couch and talked about Ai's proposed harem.

"So, Reisa-chan already told me you and Miwako accepted Ai-chan's harem idea." Naruto said.

"Absolutely!" Asuna smiled at Naruto.

"Well, then shall we?" Naruto said and Asuna crawled forward before pressing her lips on his. As the pair kissed, she unzipped his pants and stroked his member while his fingers ventured under her dress.

Ultramarine and diamond green eyes looked into one another as Naruto's fingers felt no undergarment on Asuna's crotch as his fingers wriggled into her womanhood. They brushed on her walls and her fingers remained wrapped on his cock.

As he rubbed his fingers inside of Asuna's pussy, his free hand squeezed her breast and she slid his pants off onto the floor. She moaned with him as they separated lips and she temporarily freed his manhood to toss her dress onto the floor.

Naruto moaned as Asuna squeezed her mounds together on his manhood and licked the tip of it vigorously. He moaned as Asuna licked the top of it and stirred her tongue around the top of his hilt.

She did likewise as she felt Naruto's fingers digging into her wetness and raising her arousal to new levels. Naruto's other hand rested on Asuna's rear and stroked her lower mounds as his fingers squirmed within her wet caverns.

Asuna's muffled moans were heard as she sucked on Naruto's member while massaging it and he rubbed his fingers inside of her folds. He stroked her and she rubbed her tits on his manhood.

Naruto and Asuna moaned together as they pleasured one another while he jerked his crotch upright into her breasts and by extension, her mouth. Her saliva drenched his manhood and she pressed her mounds together on his throbbing glory.

Soon, Naruto abruptly pulled his fingers out of Asuna's warmth after determining she was wet enough and she took her mouth off his glory before sitting up. She removed his shirt and straddled him before sinking down onto his member; destroying her hymen in the process.

He lay on his back and he waited until she started thrusting down onto his manhood. For the time being, he held onto her waist as she rolled her hips forward and grinded against him.

Naruto moaned at her tight innards and she moaned at his size before he started sending his length upright. It flew into her grinding caverns of wetness and struck her innards with tremendous impacts while her breasts heaved along with his movements.

Asuna placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and shook her hips on his manhood as he drove himself into her core. The pink-haired woman moaned as she rode Naruto's length as he shot it into her pussy and she grinded it with her hip movements.

His hands remained planted on Asuna's waist as her breasts jiggled a short distance from his face and she stroked Naruto in return. She worked her hips together while sent his hips flying upright into her innards and he sat up to place his hands on her ass mounds that repeatedly were hit by his lap.

Naruto pressed his lips against Asuna and he finally cupped what he could hold of her breasts as his member raged into her tightness. She held onto his shoulders as he thrust into her pussy and her eyes closed in bliss from the impacts that his manhood carried within her walls and she moaned as she brushed her tongue against his.

The pink-haired maid versed her hips against his as he squeezed and kneaded her heaving breasts together. Asuna was completely amazed from how strong Naruto's length within her pussy and her mind was fascinated with the strength of his member.

Her tongue rubbed and lashed against Naruto's as he charged his cock into her wetness. She closed her eyes as she and Naruto kissed from the lust charging from their bodies.

The blonde's manhood surged into Asuna's warmth and she moved her hands to his face. His erection flew into her wetness and she grinded it by shaking her hips on it.

Naruto broke the kiss and gently bit into Asuna's left breast as it bobbed about. She moaned as she felt his canines sinking into her pliable flesh and he moaned as he carefully gnawed on it.

Asuna cupped her free mound and caressed it against his forehead while it jiggled. She whimpered as she felt his cock swelling up within her walls and she knew it was only a matter of time before her orgasm would happen.

He squeezed and toyed with her chest as they squished against his face before he switched to the other mound. The pink-haired woman fondled her breast with Naruto's help and she shivered in joy as his manhood jerked into her walls.

Sweat boiled their bodies as they thrust against each other and Naruto engulfed her tit before suckling it. He gripped and pulled her other teat as it endless bobbed about.

Asuna closed her eyes again as Naruto suckled her tit and nipped at it single time. She ran her fingers through his hair and he suckled her tit as it jiggled.

The blonde felt Asuna's walls getting ready to enclose his manhood at any minute and he kept rocketing his member into her walls. She groaned as Naruto's member rumbled her innards and he freed her nipple to smother his lips against her.

Asuna moaned as she felt Naruto's semen fill up her stomach as it burst from his member and he moaned from her tightness enclosing it. They moaned simultaneously as they came and he fell back to allow her to do the same.

Once they broke their kiss, they only stared at each other while panting and smiled. Asuna got off Naruto and lay on her side while arching her leg up.

He lay along her and entered her while lying on his side before ramming his hilt into her walls. Naruto cupped Asuna's breasts and buried his fingers into the huge flesh as they jiggled.

Asuna kept her leg arched in the air as Naruto pounded his cock into her entrance and his length rubbed her walls. He started licking her neck and Asuna squealed in pleasure as she felt his hardness reaching deep into her womb.

The blonde slammed and propelled his cock into the rosette's womanhood as he squeezed her bouncing orbs. Naruto brushed his tongue on Asuna's neck before he started nibbling the spot he had just licked and she whimpered as her eyes squeezed shut.

He nipped at her neck and licked as he rammed his member into her walls. She kept her leg arched in the air as her fingers dug into the couch and her toes curled from the immense pleasure coursing through her body from the sex.

Naruto's lust-fueled erection jerked through Asuna's folds and her derriere met his lap once again. She moaned with him as he nibbled her neck and gripped her hard nipples before twirling them.

She felt another orgasm on the way and Naruto felt the same. Even so, he refused to lessen the speed of his thrusts as he crashed his member into her walls and she still smiled with her eyes sparkling under her eyelids.

Asuna placed her hands on top of Naruto's and helped him squeeze them as he jerked himself into her body. By now, there was a hickey on her neck and Naruto kissed the crane of her neck.

She smiled back at him and turned her head enough for him to kiss her just in time for his semen to burst out of her pussy. It splattered against the couch pillows and both Naruto and Asuna relaxed as soon as they were done climaxing.

Asuna tenderly stroked his arm and he kissed her lip a single time before removing himself. He sat up and Asuna turned around to rest her head in his lap while he stroked her forehead.

"Naruto-kun, you're too incredible." Asuna panted and Naruto smiled down at her before kissing her forehead in appreciation. He looked at a nearby clock and it said 4:00 p.m.

"Well, Asuna-chan, I guess it's time for me to complete the harem." Naruto said before Asuna raised her head from his lap and smiled at him.

"All right, then and besides now that your harem initiation is nearly done, we'll get to do this all the time, right?" Asuna said as she swayed her breasts and Naruto framed her chin before kissing her.

"Count on it." Naruto said and Asuna smiled as he got dressed and donned his sunglasses. He left the house and even with the amount of sex, he didn't feel the least bit tired but he used a trick up his sleeve.

He entered an alleyway and looked around before using his Eternal Rinnegan to open a portal. Once inside, it closed behind him and he arrived at the front gate of what he presumed to be Miwako's mansion.

As he deactivated his dojutsu, Naruto looked around and he saw no one nearby before he pressed the intercom button. He spoke into it and the responding voice was told he been expected by Miwako since the early afternoon.

The gate opened and a butler greeted him once he reached the mansion. As the butler guided him to Miwako's room, he looked around and saw that she had countless maids around the gigantic mansion.

_"A totally rich woman who has nearly a dozen maids works as one herself." _Naruto thought before he and the butler arrived at her room. Once informed that he had arrived, Miwako opened the door and smiled at Naruto.

"That'll be all, thank you." Miwako said before the butler left and Naruto saw she was wearing a bathrobe. He looked around her large room and walked to her colossal bed before they sat down on it

"Well, Naruto-kun, I assume you've nearly completed your harem since you're here." Miwako said.

"Yes, and last but definitely not the least is you." Naruto said as he removed his sunglasses and placed them on her nightstand. Miwako smiled at him and turned around before taking a deep breath.

"Then, make me yours." Miwako said with a blushing smile on her face and suddenly before she could blink, her robe dropped to the floor. To her surprise, she felt something hard between her legs and looked down to see Naruto's hard cock brushing on her pussy as he squeezed her breasts.

Naruto caressed her breasts and held onto them as he walked backwards. As he thrust between her legs, he noticed her wetness streaming from her pussy and looked at her blushing face.

"Miwako-chan, it's only been a second and you're so wet. Have you been expecting me the entire afternoon?" Naruto asked and Miwako nodded as he sat down while he thrust through her inner thighs. He squeezed and played with her breasts as she looked down at his member as it was half-soaked by her aroused pussy.

"Let's taste each other for a bit." Naruto said.

"Very well." Miwako responded before he rested on his back and she squeezed her breasts together on his cock. As she massaged his manhood with her ample breasts, he spread her folds apart and licked into her folds.

Miwako whimpered from his tongue wagged and swaying within her pussy as she squeezed her ample orbs together on his tower. As she did so, she stared at his exposed foreskin and slowly gave it a lick as she pressed her breasts together on it.

Naruto rubbed his fingers on her folds and licked into her folds as she sucked him off. Though she was curious about Naruto's stamina reserves from how well her fellow maids had described his fighting speed, she hadn't expected to be so wet less than a second after his manhood had contact with her body and much less, the many veins on it appeared to be nearly mesmerizing to her.

That thought aside, she licked the foreskin and blew on it before taking it into her mouth. Naruto started to lightly thrust into her cleavage and she groaned as she rubbed her tongue on his charging cannon.

Naruto did likewise as she combined her paizuri methods and pleasured his aching manhood while his tongue ventured into her tunnels. He licked her arousal and teased her folds and clit alike as he drove his manhood into her breasts.

To her surprise, her nipples were already becoming hard with arousal and she rubbed them on the veins of his jetting manhood. Naruto felt his length twitching and gave Miwako's rear a squeeze to catch her attention as some part of him could tell she would come soon.

Miwako took her mouth off his glory and looked back at him. They stared at each other before she understood him and freed his member.

She got off him and she felt him grip her waist before she felt him rubbing his cock on her folds. Naruto smiled at Miwako's moans before she nodded to him and he used the signal to enter his manhood into her warmth.

Miwako loudly moaned as Naruto's length snapped her barrier apart and he waited until she adjusted to his size before pummeling himself into her. Her huge breasts swayed and heaved forward as he pounded his cock into her walls.

Naruto held onto Miwako's small waist and she balanced on her limbs as she felt his cock ramming into her wetness. He rutted his hips forward and sent his cannon into her pussy before he gripped her forearms.

She looked back at him before he stood up and held onto her forearms. Miwako's breasts bounced high into the air as Naruto plowed his manhood into her walls and her plump yet firm rear smacked against his crotch.

Miwako felt Naruto's manhood reaching deeper than she would have ever guessed but given his size, she supposed it was underestimating of him to think like so. Naruto freed her waist and seized her heaving bosom while squeezing them together.

Even though he had done this in the past few hours, he doubted this habit would ever become boring as he fondled and caressed her mounds to make her walls tighter on his hilt. Miwako's eyes glistened with lust as Naruto pounded into her walls and her source of arousal was rapidly thundered against by his member.

He toyed with the bouncing mammaries and Miwako closed her eyes while moaning to her fullest. Naruto's left hand seized her tits and applied a teasing amount of pressure on them while yanking them forward.

Miwako lustfully shook her head and Naruto smiled at her before kissing her cheek down to her neck. She deeply blushed at his speed and how incredibly high her arousal had become from only mere moments since she was entered.

Naruto's manhood crashed into Miwako's core and it rubbed her insides before she placed her hand on her clit. For added pleasure, she started rubbing her hand on her crouch and she moaned as her fingers danced on her aroused clit.

The blonde nipped at Miwako's neck and without looking at him, she looked at him. Naruto and Miwako's lips crashed together as she finally opened her eyes with ocean-color hues meeting midnight blue hues.

She moaned as her breast bounced with him continuing to tease her hardened nipples and she reached back to stroke his cheek affectionately. Naruto's manhood rocketed into her wetness and sweat drizzled down from their lustful bodies; more sweat coming off the shinobi as he hadn't completely dried off his previous trysts with Reisa and Asuna.

Miwako stroked Naruto before she felt him swelling inside of her stomach and immediately knew her tightening innards were nearing their conclusion as well. She smiled and her eyes shimmered with lust with Naruto's doing the same as he rammed his length into her entrance.

She moaned as he shot into her wetness and he pulled out of her before spinning her around to face him. Naruto had her wrap her legs around him and he entered her once again before starting his hip charges anew.

Miwako held onto his shoulders as he squeezed her jiggling orbs together and lowered his head enough to lick them. She whimpered as he did so and his tongue rubbed her mounds of ample flesh before kissing her again.

He groaned as his balls grew tighter and Miwako's walls continued to do the same from his powerful movements. Their tongues slobbered and licked against one another as they continued to kiss.

Miwako and Naruto moaned in their kiss as her walls wrapped around his shaft and her womb accepted his legions of seeds while half of the fluids exploded from her entrance like a white fountain. The pair moaned at this before Naruto slowly sat down and helped Miwako off his tower.

She rested on her side and Naruto sat next to her while looking down at her. Miwako's eyes were closed with a smile on her face and he smiled at her.

"Well, Miwako-chan, I take it you were pleasantly thrilled?" Naruto asked her.

"Indeed. Let's go at it again, shall we?" Miwako energetically asked upon sitting and looked at Naruto rested on his back.

"Lead on." Naruto smiled before Miwako straddled him and turned around before sliding down his tower. She loudly moaned before bucking her hips and placing her hands on Naruto's knees for temporary balance.

He responded by jerking his erection up into her wetness and he reclaimed his hold on her bouncing breasts. Miwako lustfully smiled in ecstasy as the blonde man underneath pounded his manhood into her deep, moist caverns and she fell back.

She turned her head in his direction and their lips reunited in a sealed kiss while she rode him. Naruto crashed and fueled his cock into Miwako's wetness as she watched him grope her chest.

Miwako shook her waist atop Naruto's manhood as he lashed it into her lower orifice and banged it into her walls as they grinded his sharp movements. She pitted her tongue against his as he rumbled his cock into her wetness and she tightly gripped the bed as his thrusts rocked the inside of her body.

Naruto sank his fingers into the warm flesh and squeezed while slamming his glory into her low crevice. She loudly moaned in their kiss while her intense blush stayed on her face as she rode his member and he flew into her wetness.

Miwako had never felt so pleasured in her whole life and she brought her warmth down his vein-surrounded cannon. Naruto kissed the wealthy maid as she shook her hips on his member and she groaned as she became tighter with his tower equally growing to immense proportions inside of her stomach.

He thrust and thrashed his erection into Miwako's womanhood while groping and massaging them. As she bucked her hips against his and kissed him, her eyes rolled halfway into the back of her skull as tears of pleasure poured from them.

It was a fitting emotion as her walls clutched his length and his semen exploded from her womanhood before filling her stomach again. Their juices flew out of Miwako's pussy and splattered on the large bed.

Miwako and Naruto opened their mouths to let out long moans before catching their breaths. They looked at each and stroked each other's faces.

"Well, Miwako-chan, my harem is now complete with some sexy maids." Naruto smiled.

"Indeed, and a fitting assortment of them for such a brave man." Miwako smiled back as she got off his manhood and he went limp. He stroked her shoulders and she placed her head against his heart to rest until they stopped sweating.

He looked out the window at the setting sun and the color of it made him think of Ai. Naruto sat up and stretched before Miwako embraced him for a final kiss before he dressed.

With the help of a Hiraishin blade left at Ai's house, he arrived there in last than a second and knocked on the door. Ai opened it and he smiled at his dear maid.

"Ai-chan, I'm back." Naruto said and Ai smiled at him.

"So, how did the meeting go, Naruto-kun?" Ai began to ask before Naruto placed his finger on her lip and gently silenced her.

"Ai-chan, let's not talk about meetings now. I'm on the ultimate roll of my life." Naruto said as he picked up Ai bridal-style and gently kicked the door closed.

"Say, Naruto-kun, it's October 10th, right?" Ai asked.

"Yes, it is." Naruto smiled before Ai kissed his lips gently and stroked his whiskers.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun." Ai smiled and Naruto returned the kiss as they entered her room with him closing the door.

* * *

><p>Is this a great (though slightly late thanks to FF's website error) birthday present or what for Naruto's last birthday before the manga ends in a few weeks? As usual, the asskicking was the most fun to write about and once again, thank <strong><em>Sketchfan <em>**for helping me choose this hentai to remake over **_Mistreated Bride _**and **_Triangle Blue_**.

Also, I saw the new episode **_Helter Skelter _**and it's not a third episode at all but merely a retelling of the story with the same girls and the same rapists save for the bald bastard named Terou Sakumo, who is replaced by some guy that resembles Chucky the doll with purple hair. However, I'll likely remake it as part of the eventual remake I'll do after I'm done with this.

I started writing this a month ago but I've recently lost my sole remaining grandfather last month and until a few weeks ago, I haven't been in much of a lemon-writing mood. But, anyway I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
